zwyczajny_serialfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rigby
Rigby jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Zwyczajnego Serialu. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Mordechaja. Jest 23-letnim szopem praczem. Wygląd Rigby jest szopem z krótkimi, brązowymi, kolczastymi włosami. Wokół oczu ma czarne kółka, tak jak prawdziwe szopy pracze. Posiada także długi ogon z sześcioma czarnymi pasami na nim. W odcinku Don dowiadujemy się że gdy Rigby miał 6 lat miał jeden wystający ząb. Osobowość Rigby zachowuje się jak szalony nastolatek, mimo iż jest już dorosły. Łatwo się denerwuje i zasmuca. Szop jest też bardzo arogancki, niecierpliwy i dziecinny. Jest praktycznie przeciwieństwem Mordechaja który często okazuje więcej dorosłości i jest bardziej odpowiedzialny niż on (przynajmniej w większości przypadków). Jednak Rigby czasami troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół i ich broni, na przykład uratował wszystkich od Złych Parówek, jednak sam spowodował ten atak ponieważ przypalił drogie parówki kupione przez Bensona. Cytaty Zdolności Rigby nie jest dobry ani w pracy, ani w grach wideo, ani nie potrafi przywalić. Ale też ma zdolności: Śpiewanie Rigby dobrze śpiewa, widać to w odcinkach np. To moja piosenka i Święto dziękczynienia. Szybkość Jako że jest szopem, jest prawdopodobnie najszybszy z grupy. Można zauważyć to w odcinku Dzień oceny, w którym biegnie po okładkę książki i daje się zjeść. Wytrzymałość Po wszystkich zadanych obrażeniach jest on bardziej wytrzymały np. jest w stanie przeżyć wybuch bomby. To mu pomogło w karierze dostania certyfikatu na kaskadera. Walka Nie jest orłem wśród wszystkich, z pośród walki, ale ma swoją technikę min. skacze wyższym przeciwnikom na twarz, lub na kark, pokazane to jest w odcinkach np. Walka z telewizorem, Najlepszy szef na świecie i Zakaz wstępu. Dobrze włada te techniką Śmierć Kwon-Do, chociaż użył tej techniki tylko dwa razy. Ostre pazury Ma ostre pazury (jak wszystkie szopy) i użył ich w "Witam szefuniu" do ataku na młodego pracownika, który jego zdaniem był nawiedzoną Angielską taksówką. Ostre zęby Ma ostre zęby (jak wszystkie szopy) i wykorzystał je w "Najlepszy wynik" do ataku na Garretta Bobby'ego Fergusona i "Najlepszy VHS w Historii" do ataku na Mordechaja. Klepanie W odcinku Potęga Rigby mówił do Mordechaja że to uratuje mu życie. W odcinku specjalnym Zjazd 9B krzyczał "KLEPANIE" żeby przywrócić Bensonowi pamięć. Używa klepania przy jakiś piosenkach, żeby dać im atrakcji. W odcinku Święto dziękczynienia połączył klepanie z łyżkami, i nazwał to Łyżko-klepanie. Imprezowicz Rigby razem z Mordechajem cieszy się zabawą, lubi szaleć na imprezach, widać to w odcinku np. Zakaz wstępu. Znacznie woli zabawę niż odpowiedzialne zachowanie. Zawodowy Raper Przy Mordechaju widać u Rigby'ego talent do rapowania. Widać to w odcinkach Dawaj rapu, Impra Pete, Pralniowe żale, i Oszczędność czasu. Wielki humor Rigby wykazuje się wielkim poczuciem humoru. Widać to w odcinkach Już czas i Hop wraca do gry. Rozmowy Szop pokazuje, jak może być otwarty na rozmowy. Umie rozmawiać z kobietami np. Małgosią, widać to w odcinkach tych samych co zostały wymienione w powyższej zdolności. Kłamca Choć Mordechaj jest lepszym kłamcą, to Rigby ma tytuł Największego kłamcy w parku. Kradzież Pokazano to w odcinku Potęga, gdy Rigby ukradł Key Board czarodziejowi. Rigby wspomniał że kiedyś ukradł rower i wrzucił go do rzeki (Pamiętnik). Rzuty Rigby jest mistrzem świata w grze "Bank Shot", jego rzut jest uznany za najlepszy w historii. Świetnie rzuca piłką do kosza. Kaskader Rigby i Atleta mają licencje kaskaderów, jako jedyni nie odpadli.Razem z nimi byli Mordechaj i Duch Piątka. Wszystko to robili dla chłopca imieniem Timmy. Ciekawe pomysły Rigby ma sporo ciekawych pomysłów na np. Video clipy. Widać to gdy Ilena prosi jego oraz CJ i Mordechaja o pomoc. Ma również niezwykłą wyobraźnię. Widać to w odcinku Dzień oceny. Gry video Nie jest w nich najlepszy. Czasem wygrywa z Mordechajem. To wystarcza żeby powiedzieć że jest dobry, ponieważ razem z Mordechajem pokonali Młota. Rigby pokazał Mordechajowi jak grać w grę Połamane gnaty. Należy wspomnieć, że jest ekspertem w ich dziedzinie, wystąpił w programie Ekspert czy kłamca, i wygrał program Bertta Colemana. Siła Rigby nie jest najsilniejszy,ale w odcinku Atleta szkoleniowiec Rigby nabrał sił, ponieważ mógł uratować Atlete przed utonięciem i wynieść go z wody na powierzchnie. W odcinku Odnoś plecami Rigby znacznie nabrał siły. Musiał przez pięć dni nosić ciężkie kartony ,by postawić na swoim i pokazać że wszędzie może zarobić. Nie obchodziło go że może sobie zrobić poważną krzywdę (to świadczy o tym że jest bardzo wytrwały) Mógł rozładować cały wóz dostawczy, przy tym unieść najcięższą ze skrzyń. Potem prawdopodobnie przez parę dni nie mógł chodzić. Władanie batem W odcinku Plazma Ilenki Rigby miał bat, którym wszystko nie umyślnie niszczył, ale uratował plazmowy telewizor Ileny przed zniszczeniem za pomocą bata. Wady Rigby przede wszystkim jest leniwy i często wszystkich wkurza. Jest też słaby fizycznie. Nie skończył szkoły średniej i nie ma matury. Popełnia błędy językowe i zdarza mu się mówić dziwne rzeczy. Jest nie kulturalny często kłamie chcąc się od czegoś wyłgać, nie zdał nawet w liceum. Często to przez niego powstają problemy w Zwyczajnym Serialu. Relacje Mordechaj Jak wiemy, to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. W odc. Don Mordechaj powiedział, że traktuje Rigby'iego jak wkurzającego brata. Często się na siebie obrażają z naprawdę błahych powodów. Właśnie takie kłótnie mogą doprowadzić do np. zniszczenia parku (przykład: odcinek Kuksy śmierci). Benson Benson stale denerwuje się na Mordechaja i Rigby'ego za to że nie wykonują swojej pracy. Hop Tak samo, jak Mordechaj twierdzi, że Hop może wszystko naprawić. Lubią się chociaż Hop prawie zabił go za oszustwa. Papcio W odcinku Potęga powiedział, że "Gdyby Papcio był normalny pewnie dał nam by prawdziwe pieniądze!". Jednak w odcinku Noc kolesi martwi się o niego, gdy chce znów wypić galon mleka. Atleta Atleta często go denerwuje i uważa za frajera. Rigby nie lubi go. A tym bardziej jego żartów, ale ich relacja znacznie się poprawiła co widać to w wielu odcinkach. Rigby jako pierwszy przekonuje się do Atlety w odcinku Moja Mama. Często w czwórkę robią różne rzeczy wspólnie.Jednak Atleta częściej robi kawały Rigby'emu niż Mordechajowi. Duch Piątka Relacje między nimi są lepsze niż u a Atlety. Małgosia W Już czas Rigby ją podrywał. Zapewne robił to tylko po to, żeby Mordechaj przyznał, że jest zazdrosny. Są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale czasem szop ma jej dość, np. w odc. Uroki biwakowania nie chciał, żeby pojechała z nimi na biwak. Ilena Podkochuje się w niej z wzajemnością. Ma z nią takie relacje jak Mordechaj z Małgosią. W odc. Pamiętnik Rigby zdradza, że jego największym sekretem jest to, że według niego Ilena wygląda strasznie sexy bez okularów. W odc. Uroki Biwakowania grał razem z nią na gameboyach, w Jedno podciągnięcie pomagała mu się podciągnąć. Często razem się dobrze bawią. Oboje lubią ciasto czekoladowe. W odcinku Marry christmas Mordecai pocałował Ilene. Ciekawostki *Najbardziej boi się maskotek w wesołym miasteczku. *Nic nie dał Papciowi na urodziny. *Jest uczulony na jajka. Gdy zje ich za dużą ilość może zapaść w śpiączkę, jednak tylko wykazuje alergie w odcinku Jajcarz. Np. w odcinku Jazda po Małgosię jadł je normalnie. *W odc. Kuksy śmierci pokazano, że jego kumple nazywali go "Jednogęby cudak" przez poważny uraz jednego pośladka. *Rigby jako jedyny z głównych bohaterów zginął więcej niż raz (za pierwszym razem w odc. Już czas,za drugim razem został pożarty przez potwora ze śniegu w odcinku Dzień oceny, a za trzecim w Przegięcie.) Zginął również razem z resztą w pod koniec odcinka Terror tales of the park II. Kłótnia Rigby'ego i Bensona spowodowała wypadek. Możliwe że to była opowieść ponieważ Hop też zginął (a on jest nieśmiertelny). Ogólnie zginął najwięcej razy w Serialu. *W odc. To moja piosenka dowiadujemy się, że on i Mordechaj chodzili razem do gimnazjum. *Rigby nie może oglądać horrorów, co jest pokazane w Witam szefuniu i wspomniane w odc. Śmierćdźwiedź (w pierwszym przypadku miał koszmary i zwidy, a w drugim przez obejrzenie filmu "Śmierć na śniadanie" nie mógł jeść naleśników przez tydzień). *Podobnie jak szopy w świecie rzeczywistym, używa wszystkich czterech łap (np. kiedy ucieka). Jednak w większości przypadków stoi na tylnych łapach. *W całym serialu można zauważyć, że Rigby jest niepokojąco słaby, na co wskazują jęki i ból jakie zadaje mu Mordechaj. Jednak nie można tego stwierdzić, bo jego najlepszy przyjaciel może być bardzo silny. Wydaje się, że w odc. Atleta szkoleniowiec nabrał trochę siły, ponieważ mógł unieść Atletę. Nie wiadomo też, jak silny jest Duch Piątka, więc nie można powiedzieć, że Rigby jest najsłabszym pracownikiem parku. *Rigby ma alter ego w snach. Jest nim twardziel "Piącha". *W odc. Grill Ostateczny prawie zabił Mordechaja niszcząc termostat. *Większość problemów ukazanych w odcinkach jest spowodowane przez Rigby'ego. Najczęściej przez przypadek, albo jego egoistyczne potrzeby. *W odc. Bardziej mądrzejszy dowiadujemy się, że Rigby rzucił edukację i nie zdał matury. *W tym samym odcinku nie odróżnia kwadratu od prostokąta. *W wieku 6 lat Rigby przestał nosić ubrania, a Mordechaj i Don zrobili to samo, bo myśleli, że to "cool". Ubrań nie noszą do teraz. (odc. Don), jednak gdy w paru odcinkach wspomina o liceum nosił jeszcze ubrania i był blondynem. *Zmienił imię na "Śmiećłódka" (odc. Śmiećłódka). *Ma kilka sekretów: *Woli pączki wyjęte z kosza na śmieci. *Kiedyś jak był mały ukradł rower i wrzucił do rzeki. *Nienawidzi brać prysznica. *Czasem chowa Papciowi buty, bo według niego zabawnie wygląda kiedy ich szuka. *Ma o wiele więcej cech które sprawiają, że jest podobny do szopów ze świata rzeczywistego niż Mordechaj do sójek. Np.: * Jego rozmiar jest podobny do prawdziwych szopów. *W odc. Witam szefuniu biega na czterech nogach i używa swoich ostrych zębów i pazurów, jak prawdziwe szopy. *Ma lekki sen. *Jak większość szopów, jest podstępny, szybki i wszystkożerny. *Mimo, że nie nosi ubrań, jego łóżko (trampolina) jest przykryta brudnymi ubraniami. *Na stronie Zwyczajnego Serialu znajdującej się na stronie Cartoon Network, Rigby jest zapisywany tam jako "Rigbi", choć nawet Wikipedia opisując kreskówkę użyła słowa "Rigby". *Mama Rigby'ego pojawiła się w dwóch odcinkach, Święto Dziękczynienia i Rigby w powietrzu z Burritto. A Tata Rigby'ego tylko w Święto Dziękczynienia. *Ma klaustrofobie czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Toi toi. * Jest starszy od Dona, choć Don jest o wiele wyższy. * On i Atleta mają licencje kaskaderów, zdobyli ją w odcinku "Serce kaskadera", Rigby oznajmił Mordechajowi w odcinku "Jaskiniowiec" że za 10 lat będzie kaskaderem, więc można powiedzieć ,że to początek jego wielkiej kariery. * W tym samym odcinku powiedział Gregowi że nie poleca schroniska, możliwe że kiedyś już tam był. * Ma więcej wrogów niż Mordechaj. * Jest osobą, która najbardziej ucierpiała w Zwyczajnym Serialu. * Jest największym fanem Yuji'ego. * W odcinku "Domowy regulamin" Mordechaj z przyszłości powiedział że Mordechaj jeszcze zatęskni za Rigbym, prawdopodobnie nie dożyje do starości, lub gdzieś wyjedzie. * Ma swojego odpowiednika w Pora na Przygodę. Jest nim Jake. * Nie był nigdy na Jarmarku, jednak w odcinku Plazma Ilenki przyznał że był z Ilenką na jarmarku. * Istnieje creepypasta odcinka pt. "The Death of Rigby", w którym Rigby umiera (bez odzyskania duszy). Twórca J. G. Quintel zażartował sobie i oznajmił na Twitterze że to zwyczajny żart. * Jego powiedzeniem jest I zwycięstwo ("In yo' face") * Twierdzi że Mama Mordechaja jest super. * Nie ma prawa jady, ale widać w dwóch odcinkach, jak sam jeździ wózkiem parkowym (Zaskunksiony i Całus albo pielucha) * Podczas, gdy Rigby'emu śniło się że jest twardzielem, pewien oprych powiedział do niego "Zabrnąłeś w ślepy zaułek Rigerson", możliwe że to jest jego nazwisko (odc. Witam szefuniu). Gdyby tak było, jego pełne imię brzmiało by Rigbert Rigerson (Rigbone Rigerson). Jeden z gości powiedział Hej Mordek i Rigbert (hello Mordo and Rigbone) odc. Impra Pete. * Czasem, gdy jest zbliżenie kadru jego i Mordechaja, wydaje się że RIgby jest wyższy niż normalnie, jest to błąd w animacji, chyba że animator Regular Show (oryginalna nazwa Zwyczajnego serialu) chciał, żeby Rigby był widoczny w kadrze. * Gdy Mordechaj i Rigby urządzają Pizza party, Rigby zostaje królem pizzy. * W odcinku specjalnym Terror tales of the park VI ukazano, żeRigby panicznie boi się sów. * Jest jedyną osobą, która pracuje w parku i używa słów typowych dla nastolatków np. Lol, Żal. * Przez 5 dni pracował w firmie "Odnoś plecami". Również przez te dni spał w starym wozie dostawczym. Galeria 624453.jpg|Rigby w odcinku "Ciało Rigby'ego" Lena6.jpg|Z Ileną Lena4.jpg Spadaj juz hop.jpeg Skips-3.jpg Kv3.png Kv1.png Skunked5.png Skunked4.png Skunked3.png Skunked2.png Skunked1.png Gv7.png m&r2.PNG|OOOOOOOO! Chong-Wrecks-Mordecai-and-Rigby.jpg Jam.jpg Mordechaj, Don i Rigby2.png Don, Mordechaj i Rigby.png Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Szopy Kategoria:Pracownicy parku